


Return of the Legendary Warriors

by FullmetalDude1



Series: MHA Server Ramblings [14]
Category: Digimon Frontier, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient History, Canon-Typical Violence, Closeted Character, Destiny, Female Todoroki Shouto, Gen, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Spirit Evolution, Trains, Trans Todoroki Shouto, accidental misgendering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Izuku was busy giving up on his dreams-Reiko was just contemplating how horrible her life is-when they get a mysterious text on their phones."Do you want to start?"
Series: MHA Server Ramblings [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Izuku Midoriya : Warrior of Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku was busy giving up on his dreams, when he got a mysterious text on his phone.
> 
> "Do you want to start?"

All men are not created equal. Izuku is just a normal kid without any powers, in a superhuman society where people like him get brushed aside and treated like scraps in the dirt. Izuku is used to this treatment at this point. But that doesn't make it hurt any less when even All Might tells him he can't be a Hero. As Izuku is walking down the street, ready to give up on his dreams-

He gets a text. He doesn't recognise the number.

**Do you want to start?**  
_YES_  
_NO_

Izuku stares at his phone for a bit, trying to figure it out. Does he want to start? Start what?

**YES**

A new text appears

**Izuku Midoriya**  
**It's time to decide your future, Izuku.**  
**Your destiny is calling.**

Izuku gapes at it. "What? Destiny?"

**Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station.**

Izuku looks at the time on his phone. 

5:15. Jiyuugaoka Station is a 20 minute walk from here.

Izuku starts running. And while he's running, he passes through the villain attack from earlier. He sees Kacchan in trouble.

Izuku saves his life, using his backpack to stab the villain in the eye, doing everything he can to scrape away the muck and glug. Then a bright light appears from his phone and suddenly-

The light just-

Pushes the muck off Kacchan, letting Izuku pull him away from it. The two of them run to the medics and Izuku barely escapes from them when he realizes the clock reads 5:30.

He runs and runs and runs until finally-

He makes it to the station.

Izuku pays for his ticket, gets on the train and takes a second to breathe, groaning as he realizes he's covered in the sludge villain's slime and innards and whatever else. This is just not his day. 

His phone beebs. Another text.

**Transfer to the 6:00 westbound train.**

It's 5:54.

"Ohhh, come on." Izuku moans.

"Are you alright?" 

Izuku yelps and turns around to see a boy his age standing in front of him. He has red and white hair, with a blue and a grey eye and a dark red scar covering most of his face, but especially around his left eye. He's also wearing a middle school uniform. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, haha." Izuku rubs the back of his neck. "I just, I'm worried I'll miss my next train. I don't know where the westbound train from Shibuya Station is."

The boy narrows his eyes and glances at Izuku's open phone. Then he pulls out his own phone and shows him a text.

**Transfer to the 6:15 eastbound train.**

Izuku's eyes widen. "You've been getting the messages too?"

The boy nods, pocketing his phone. "Do you know who's sending them?"

Izuku shakes his head. "Not a clue. Why'd you decide to follow it?"

The boy shrugs. "Bored. You?"

Izuku rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I wasn't having the best day and thought it would be an adventure."

The boy nods, accepting his reasoning. 

A beat of silence.

"I think the westbound trains go underground, while the eastbound trains go above the station." The boy looks out the window, as the train comes to a slow crawl. "You might want to take the elevator to the ground floor."

Izuku blinks, then he beams. "OH wow, thank you so much, you're a lifesaver! Good luck with following your texts!"

The boy nods.

The train doors open and Izuku sprints out, heading for the elevators. Strangely enough, he's the only one in it when he presses the button. 

The doors close.

Then he starts going down.

And down.

And down.

And down.

Izuku looks around nervously, as the elevator picks up speed, the numbers on the decent disappearing. Oh God, how deep does this go?! What is happened?!

SLAM!

Izuku yelps as he hits the ceiling and then the floor, groaning. Oh God, that hurt a lot.

The doors open.

Izuku gasps.

On the ground lays a white bipedal creature with a pink waist band, a beak, whimpering in pain and clinging to a book.

Above it stands a wolf-like thing covered in black armour, shoulder pads that look like it's head, huge claws on it's feet, a dinosaur like tail and a mouth full of drooling teeth.

"I'll burn you alive, Bokomon, now give me the Ancient Spirit!" The wolf roars.

The little guy cries. "I, I won't! I won't let you bring back Lucemon!"

"THEN YOU'LL DIE!" The wolf screams.

"STOP!"

The two turn to him and Izuku realises that scream came from him.

The wolf growls. "A human child?! What's that doing down here?!"

The little guy gasps. "C-Could it be?"

Izuku whimpers, holding up his hands. He's gotta do something! "Look, I, I don't want any trouble, okay?! Wh-Why don't we all just calm d-down and talk things over?"

The wolf snarls. "No way am I letting a human child defeat me again! I'LL KILL YOU! **EMERALD BLAZE!** "

Suddenly, green fire spews from the wolf's mouth, right at Izuku. He screams and runs out of the way, barely dodging the attack. But then it starts following him, as the wolf tilts his head. Izuku runs as fast as he can, his legs burning with the effort, trying to work out what he should do. What can he do?! How does this guy's Quirk even work?! How does he save the little guy?!

"The wall!" The little guy yells.

Izuku blinks and looks in front of him, then shrieks and dives forward, barely avoiding running into the wall-

And now he's running right towards the guy breathing fire at him! Think! Think of something! Anything! He dropped his backpack when he was saving Kacchan, so he's got nothing but the clothes on his back and his phone!

"Boy, get out of here!" The little guy pleads, barely stumbling to his feet. "You must live, so the Spirit may find you!"

"I don't know what that is, but I won't leave you here!" Izuku shouts. He smiles. "It's a Hero's job to save people, after all!"

The little guy stares at him.

Then the little guy narrows, his eyes, picks up his book and throws it. "Boy, open it and protect it with your life!"

Izuku gasps.

"NO!" The wolf yells.

The book goes flying through the air.

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE IT!" The wolf howls.

He jumps in the air.

Izuku yells and runs over to try and catch the book. He has to catch it! He has to protect it! 

Then his phone emits another light-

The wolf screams as the light hits him in the chest, pushing him back into the wall. 

Izuku catches the book.

"NO!" The wolf howls.

Izuku opens it to a random page. "Please work."

The page it opens on is one with a giant yellow and blue beetle, standing on two legs and shaped like a man. 

His phone makes a million and one noises, so Izuku pulls it out of his pocket. 

" **It is time.** " A voice comes from the phone.

Another explosion of light, but this time it's from the book and his phone. The two lights combine, creating an object that looks like his phone, just light green, with dark green grips, a smaller screen and a few blue and yellow buttons. Appearing on the screen is a small statue of the yellow and blue insect.

Izuku gasps, his heart in his throat.

Thunder booms.

Lightening crashes.

Ozone in the air. 

A storm is here.

"Boy, yell Execute Spirit Evolution!" The little guy orders.

Izuku gasps, coming back to himself. 

"I won't let you!" The wolf screams, rushing at him. " **EMERALD BLAZE!** "

Izuku shrieks as the green fire comes for him, turning his back to his, covering the book, the device and his phone with his own body.

But nothing happens.

Izuku opens his eyes, gasping when he turns around.

A tall man in yellow and blue armour stands in front of him, see through like a ghost or a hologram. The green fire bounces off him completely harmlessly.

The man turns to him and nods, eyes green with a horn on his head. 

Izuku gasps.

He nods.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Izuku yells.

Then he screams from the depth of his heart, light encasing him.

And when the light fades, Izuku feels... more. More confident. More powerful. Lightning sparks in his blood stream and thunder echoes in his heartbeat. He is something new and bright and smart. He is something ancient and powerful and grand. He has saved lives and lost friendship and stood tall over his broken dreams. He has fought wars and lost loved ones and seen peace restored and broken. He is Izuku Midoriya. He is Beetlemon.

"No, it can't be!" The wolf-Cerberumon, an old enemy that has hurt his friends before- screams in frustration. "How could I have allowed this to happen?! Lord Lucemon will destroy me!"

Beetlemon takes a step forward, standing tall and mighty. "Surrender now and return to the Digital World, Cerberumon."

"That's right, you tell him Beetlemon!" The little guy-Bokomon, a dear friend who guided him- cheers despite his injuries. "Send this guy packing!"

Cerberumon snarls. "No, I refuse to back down. If I destroy you now, Lord Lucemon will never know!"

"So be it." Beetlemon declares, cracking his fingers, calling forth the sparks in his veins to blitz in his hands.

" **EMERALD BLAZE!** "

" **THUNDER FIST!** "

The battle was long and hard. Beetlemon moved as fast as he could, out of practise in a fight in one mind and having never been in a true fight in his other mind. He guided Bokomon with his life, shielding his old friend from the Emerald Blaze. Eventually, he was caught in Cerberumon's Portals of Darkness and they fought in the Dark Area, Beetlemon completely blind while Cerberumon attacked from all sides. But with a Thunder Fist to light up the world and a well placed kick-

The Dark Area faded away, bringing them back to the basement of the Train Station as a ring of Fractal Code circled Cerberumon's body, the data clearly corrupted.

"Tool of evil, may the storm spark a new beginning for you." Beetlemon brings out his D-Tector, gliding it along the Fractal Code and purifying it. "FRACTAL CODE: DIGITIZE!"

Cerberumon transforms into a white egg and vanishes from sight, disappearing into a tunnel.

Beetlemon falls to his knees and in a cacoon of Fractal Code, he becomes Izuku once again.

Izuku gasps for breathe, looking at his shaking hands. "Wh-what the, WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"Calm down, my young friend, you've been bestowed a great honour!" Bokomon trots over. "You are now a DigiDestined!"

"I'M A WHAT?!" Izuku shrieks

This day has been way too long.

After that train wreck of a day, Izuku puts his phone and D-Tector in his pocket, gives Bokomon back his book, they go up the elevator and go home. Along the way, Bokomon explains himself.

"You see, young man, it's quite a long story. I come from the Digital World, which is populated by Digimon like myself, Cerberumon and you now. Many eons ago, we were divided in two, trapped in a vicious war between the Human Digimon and the Beast Digimon. It seemed the fighting would never stop, until one day, Lucemon came and brought peace to both sides. He became the King of the Digital World and there was peace for a time.

But Lucemon grew corrupt from his power over the Digital World and began to torment his people, until they could take no more. Fighting rose again, between those who were loyal to Lucemon and those who wished to live free of the dictator. And the ones who lead the fight against him were the Ten Legendary Warriors. They defeated Lucemon and sealed him away for a time, within the Dark Area, the deepest place in our world. Yet, they were so exhausted from the fighting, that the Ten Legendary Warriors became Spirits, objects of great power so they may rest and wait for when the Digital World would need them again.

And need them again it did, for Lucemon manipulated one of the new rulers of the Digital World, Cherubimon, into turning against his fellow rulers Ophanimon and Seraphimon. He began the fighting anew and Ophaniman called out to the Human World for aid. 

6 young humans, even younger than you, came to our world and bonded with the Spirits of the Ancient Warriors, transforming into them just as you did now. They defeated Lucemon once again, completely restoring the Digital World after it had been completely destroyed by the fighting.

But now... Now Lucemon is back once again. And no one knew what to do, for the humans who became the Legendary Warriors are all gone now. So we called out to the Human World in hopes new ones would take up the mantle."

Izuku could hardly believe it. "So, your world is in danger again?"

"Not just mine, young man. But yours as well." Bokomon continues. "The Digital World and the Human World mirror each other and Lucemon wants to control both, figuring that if he defeated and took over the Human World before we could find allies, we wouldn't have a fighting chance against him."

"He wants to take over our world?!" Izuku gapes at him. "But, how?! We have Heroes now and I'm sure no one is going to just let him do that!"

Bokomon sighs. "You'd be surprised what people can be persuaded to do boy, when it sounds like a good idea for them."

Izuku is silent, hugging Bokomon as they walk the last legs to his apartment. 

Then he says. "So, what's Lucemon going to do?"

"I imagine he'll continue sending Digimon into this world, in an attempt to stop us from giving the Spirits to new DigiDestined, to try and recruit you or even to destroy you." Bokomon looks up at him. "And I'm afraid now that Beetlemon has bonded to you and you have transformed, there's no way to back out until the danger has passed and Lucemon has been defeated once again."

Izuku thinks it over.

He smiles. "Well, I always wanted to be a Hero. Maybe I can do that for your people, even if I can't become one in the traditional sense."

Bokomon's eyes widen. "So you'll help us, boy?"

"Yeah, I'll help you." Izuku nods and smiles. "It's what Heroes do after all." He raises a fist and pumps it. "I better start training then, if I want to be strong enough to protect you guys!"

Bokomon stares at him and then he smiles, tears slipping down his eyes. "Oh thank you, human!"

And so began Izuku's journey to become a Hero and a DigiDestined.


	2. Reiko Todoroki : Warrior of Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiko was just contemplating how horrible her life is, when she gets a mysterious text on her phone.
> 
> "Do you want to start?"

Life isn't fair and it certainly isn't kind. Reiko knows this all too well. If life were fair, Reiko would have been born a woman. If life was kind, Reiko would have had loving parents and siblings. But life isn't fair and it certainly isn't kind. Reiko has come to accept this, knowing full well she has no choice but to become a Hero using only her mother's Ice Powers until she can put her father behind bars. That is her plan. But the best laid plans of mice and men often go astray and Reiko's are changed while she's walking through town by something as simple as-

Beep.

She has a text. There's no number.

 **Do you want to start?**   
_Y_ _ES_   
_NO_

Reiko scoffs. This must be a scam of some kind. She's never been scammed before. It would certainly piss off Endeavour if his credit card details were leaked.

**YES**

A new text.

**Reiko Todoroki.**

Reiko gasps, seeing the kanji on the screen. No one knows her name. She hasn't even told Fuyumi who she really is.

 **It's time to decide your future, Reiko.**   
**Your destiny is calling.**   
**Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station.**

Reiko narrows her eyes. Okay, not a scam. But quite possibly a stalker. Fuyumi had one for a while, until Natsuo dealt with it, whatever that means. Well, she's strong enough to deal with anyone unpleasant or who has ill intentions with her.

The time is 5:20.

Jiyuugaoka Station is 5 minutes way.

Reiko pockets her phone and continues walking. She gets there in plenty of time to buy a ticket. Now she just waits for the train to arrive.

When it does, a young woman comes barrelling out of the train, yelping as she trips over her own feet.

Reiko rushes in to catch her, grabbing her arms and keeping her from being trampled or hitting the ground.

"Thank you." The brunette lets out a shakey smile. Her eyes and hair are the same colour and she has round cheeks. "That was close."

Reiko nods.

The brunette yelps. "Oh no, I gotta get to the elevator, bye!"

Then she runs off.

Reiko watches where she ran off to, then shrugs and boards the train. That girl was clearly in a hurry, but she didn't appear to be afraid of something or injured. So it should be fine.

Beep. Another text.

**Transfer to the 6:15 eastbound train.**

Just before the train leaves, a young man runs onto the train in a hurry, the doors only just closing behind him. He slumps and catches his breathe and he's covered in muck and mold. He looks like he just fought a sludge monster.

Then he gets a text and groans. "Ohh come on."

Reiko walks over to him. "Are you alright?"

The boy yelps, turning to her with wide eyes.

Reiko blinks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, haha." He rubs the back of his neck, his hair and eyes bright green. "I just, I'm worried I'll miss my next train. I don't know where the westbound train from Shibuya Station is."

Reiko narrows her eyes and looks at the boy's phone.

**Transfer to the 6:00 westbound train.**

Reiko pulls out her phone and shows him her own text.

His eyes widen. "You've been getting the messages too?"

Reiko nods, pocketing her phone. "Do you know who's sending them?"

It would be odd that a stalker is targetting them both at the same time. She's never seen this boy in her life.

He shakes his head. "Not a clue. Why'd you decide to follow it?"

Reiko shrugs. "Bored. You?"

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I wasn't having the best day and thought it would be an adventure."

Reiko nods and does some thinking. "I think the westbound trains go underground, while the eastbound trains go above the station. You might want to take the elevator to the ground floor."

Perhaps that girl earlier had also gotten an odd text.

The boy blinks, then he beams. "OH wow, thank you so much, you're a lifesaver! Good luck with following your texts!"

Reiko nods. 

The train doors open and the boy sprints out, heading for the elevators. Reiko also walks out, heading for the stairs.

Reiko climbs the stairs higher. She's not sure which level will have the eastbound trains, so she keeps climbing higher.

And higher.

And higher.

And higher. 

Reiko pauses for breathe. What's with these stairs? It's like they go on forever. And she hasn't seen anyone else climbing these stairs since she started doing so.

Her phone makes a bunch of beeping noises. 

Reiko pulls it out and then it blasts a light towards the wall next to her, carving out some kind of door. Reiko gasps as it opens.

She walks through.

She's on top of a tall building of some kind, the wind blowing in her short hair, the sight before her making her shift into a battle stance.

Someone with a flower mutation Quirk is standing on the ledge of the building, holding a bowl to her chest, whimpering and covered in cut marks.

Someone else with an insect (praying mantis most likely) mutation towers over her, with knives for hands and a menacing growl on his tongue.

"Give me the Spirit of Wind and maybe I'll spear your life, Floramon!" The mantis demands.

Floramon (odd name) shakes her head, holding the bowl closer. "N-no, I won't, Snimon! Kazemon trusted me to protect her and I will!"

"Then you'll die for her!" Snimon (just as odd name) raises his arm-

Reiko stomps her foot, ice bursting across the roof, freezing him where he stands.

Snimon yells. "What?!"

Floramon stares at her, her eyes extra wide.

"Don't worry, the Heroes are on their way." Reiko lies. "For now, step away from the edge."

Floramon runs away from the edge and towards Reiko. "Human you have to get out of here!"

Reiko narrows her eyes. What does she mean 'huma-

"Now I'm mad!"

Snimon burst out of the ice, roaring in anger.

Floramon shrieks, then grabs Reiko's wrist. "We have to run!"

The two try running.

"Not a chance!" Snimon shouts. " **TWIN SICKLES!** "

Reiko turns, gasping-

Two blades of energy fly at them-

Floramon throws herself on top of Reiko, holding the bowl to her chest-

They fall off the roof.

Reiko's mind runs a mile a minute, trying to come up with a plan.

"Human, please!" Floramon yells. "Hold the bowl!"

Reiko shouts over the wind. "Why?!"

"Just do it!" Floramon begs.

Reiko grabs a hold of the bowl Floramon presses to her heart-

Reiko gasps, her heart in her throat.

Wind howls.

Leaves rustle.

The wind kisses her cheeks.

A hurricane is here.

BEP,BOB, BOHHH, BOEE-

" **It is time.** "

Reiko looks at her pocket, where her phone is shooting out light, the bowl doing the same thing. The two lights combine, forming a white device with red grips and lavender buttons.

"Say Execute Spirit Evolution!" Floramon begs. "Please, it's our only chance!"

Reiko nods, letting Floramon hold the bowl, wrapping one arm around her and reaching out with her other hand to grab the device. 

Then the wind shifts.

They come to a stop still high above the civilians and the city streets.

The winds send them flying back towards the roof that Snimon is on.

Reiko looks behind her and gasps.

A woman is carrying her, with giant white butterfly wings on her back and with showy pink armour.

The woman smiles at her, a visor over her eyes.

Reiko gasps.

She nods.

"EXA-CUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Reiko yells, holding the device close.

The light from the device, the bowl and her phone covers her, holding Floramon for her.

And when the light fades, Reiko feels... whole. Accepted. Comfortable. Tempests twist within her legs and hurricanes dance within her arms. She is broken and healed and gold covers all her cracks. She is ancient and strong and temperamental. She has endured Hell in her home and found herself despite it all and stands on her resolve to see the world. She has rescued lives and taken them and seen the world descend into chaos and rise into peace again. She is Reiko Todoroki. She is Kazemon.

Snimon, enemy soldier and enslaver of innocent Digimon, gapes at her. "Floramon, who dare you unleash Kazemon on this human!"

Floramon, a trusted confidant and friend, held safe in her arms and smiling. "Kazemon wouldn't have granted this human her power if she didn't trust her."

"That's true." Kazemon says. "Thank you, for all you've done."

Floramon begins to cry and smiles. "Always."

Kazemon gently lays Floramon on the roof and marches towards Snimon, the wind in her limbs demanding to be free, her wings buzzing with the need to fly away and take this enemy with her.

"I will defeat you, Kazemon!" Snimon declares. 

Kazemon scoffs. "Just try it."

" **ULTIMATE TWIN SICKLE!** "

" **HURRICANE WAVE!** "

The battle was over in little more than a minute, even with one mind out of practice for a fight, the other had been enduring them since she was 5. Kazemon knew that despite his wings, Snimon couldn't fly. So to avoid damaging the city, she threw him into the air and destroyed him with a Tempest Twist to the abdomen. Snimon had always been a terrible fighter, lethargic and only good on the first strike if no one noticed him. All it took was one last Hurricave Wave to the face-

Snimon yells as a ring of Fractal Code circles his body, the data broken and corrupted.

"Evil creature, be purified by the wind." Kazemon grabs her D-Tector and runs is across Snimon's code, restoring it. "FRACTAL CODE: DIGITIZE!"

Snimon returns to his Digi-Egg form and Kazemon floats to the roof.

Then she falls to her knees and becomes Reiko once again. 

Reiko takes a few seconds to catch her breathe, looking at her D-Tector in awe. What just happened to her? What was all of this?

"Are you alright, human?" Floramon jogs over to her.

Reiko stands up. That, was actually easier than fighting Endeavour usually is. "Fine."

Now, she needs answers.

"Why are you in our world? What is Kazemon and why were you protecting her so much?" Reiko demands.

Floramon smiles. "It's a long story."

The two climb down the stairs and Floramon tells her a story. 

About the day two young humans came to her village and after fighting off their tormentors, restored it to it's natural state. How those two humans went on to save the entire Digital World with the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors, who were legendary fighters brought from the dead to save the world again. How after the second war, the Wind Spirit trusted those in Breezy Village to protect her again when she came to rest. How the leader of her world, Ophanimon, had begged the Floramon to get the Wind Spirit to the Human World before Lucemon's forces caught up to them.

Reiko could hardly believe it. An entire world connected to this one that humans were oblivious to. An undying monster Hell bent on world destruction and domination once again. 10 ancient and powerful warriors, rising from the history books to fight the modern monsters. If she hadn't transformed into Kazemon and felt her power, she wouldn't have ever believed it.

"I assume that I won't be able to break this bond or pass Kazemon to someone else, then?" Reiko questions.

Floramon shakes her head. "No, not until Lucemon is defeated again."

Reiko looks to the sky, as they sit in the park, on a bench. She'll have to be careful then. If her father ever learns of her new form, he'll either destroy Kazemon himself or force her to train as a Digimon. Or worse, humiliate her for being a woman. 

"Kazemon has terrible choice in wielders of her power." Reiko looks at the D-Tector.

Floramon gasps, as if she said something scandalous. "How rude! Kazemon did everything she could to protect the Digital World and the Human World-"

"And I'm not built for that. I was born and breed to be a Pro Hero, not to save the world from a tyrannical monster." Reiko looks to Floramon. "But I'll do my best."

Floramon stares at her. "Y-You will?"

"I will defeat Lucemon." Reiko promises.

And that is how Reiko became a DigiDestined.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more of this, but I have no idea if I'll have the option to, so please let me know if you guys like this and I might get some more ideas for it.vI gotta figure out who else is going to have a Digimon Spirit, after all. 
> 
> In the Frontier Anime, only 5 heroes had the spirits and the others were on the bad guys' side, until one turned out to be human and after he got the evil kicked out of him by his brother, he became the 6th hero and joined the good guys. I'm not sure what to do for this AU. Should I make sure each of the 10 Spirits go to a Hero? Should they all be students of Class 1-A or should I have some of them go to the League, or some go to the teachers or some go to civilians like Eri?
> 
> And like, how closely would this follow MHA timeline when we've got a whole other issue of the fate of two entire worlds on the shoulders of a couple of humans? Should I have Secret Identity shenanigans where they keep meeting up when they're Digimon and don't know their human identity? How often should they face evil Digimon and the League? Would the League and Lucemon work together?
> 
> So many questions and if you have answers, please offer them.


End file.
